Captain Tsubasa: Endless Dream (2008)
Captain Tsubasa: Endless Dream (キャプテン翼 ENDLESS DREAM), also known as Captain Tsubasa: Weekly Shonen Jump 40th Anniversary and similar variations, and originally titled simply Captain Tsubasa, is a 50-page long oneshot of the Captain Tsubasa series. It was released in commemoration of the 40th anniversary of Shueisha's shonen magazine Weekly Shonen Jump, the same magazine where the series debuted. It was republished as a special separate booklet included with #2 of the tankobon edition of Captain Tsubasa: Kaigai Gekito Hen en La Liga as part of Captain Tsubasa's 30th anniversary, released on sale on 2010-10-19. The oneshot was original released in Weekly Shonen Jump #36 (2008), cover date #2008-08-18 (on sale starting 2008-08-04). Of the Weekly Jump 40th Anniversary series, it is part 11. The story has some inconsistencies with previous series, much like the epilogue of World Youth Hen has with Road to 2002 and following series. Despite these inconsistencies, due to the way the story is presented, it is believed to be part of the canon of the regular series. If this is correct, Endless Dream is the last story of the Kids' Dream arc. Story In the year 19XX, after Roberto left him stranded in Japan despite promising to take him to Brazil, coupled with Wakabayashi going to Germany and Misaki leaving the city, Tsubasa feels alone and depressed. Due to this, he no longer goes to train with Nankatsu for fear of affecting the rest of the team. Ishizaki and the rest of the team are worried about him. Takasugi, Izawa, Kisugi, Morisaki and Taki from Shutetsu had also heard the rumors and arrive to confirm them since Tsubasa was also their partner in Nankatsu SC. Meanwhile, Sanae has also planned to do something to cheer him up by wearing a skirt and acting girlish, something that surprises the rest of the Nankatsu supporters club, who are taken aback seeing the tomboyish "Anego" act like that for the first time. When Sanae meets Tsubasa, she gives him a bento that she specially made for him, but Tsubasa says he isn't hungry at that moment. As she lefts the bento for later, she find Roberto's notebook that he left for Tsubasa, which contains training methods and Roberto's football philosophy. Tsubasa is following the advice in the book by going back to basics. Sanae ask to read the notebook and after reading a passage, she suddenly decides to leave. The rest of Nankatsu cheering squad think that Sanae's skirt didn't work, which makes her mad at them. She tells them that since Tsubasa is still depressed, they all should encourage him. As Sanae and the cheering squad are walking on the street, they meet with Ishizaki and the rest, who are looking for Tsubasa to tell him good news. As they rush to find Tsubasa, they meet up with Urabe and the Nishigaoka team, and Kishida and the Yamabuki team, all of whom also came to cheer up Tsubasa. When Tsubasa is about to eat Sanae's bento, he notices the leaf that Sanae left inside Roberto's notebook and opens the notebook where the leaf is. At that moment all people who had been looking for him arrive to tell him the good news. Wakabayashi is going to return to Japan for a short time, which means Tsubasa will be able to have a confrontation with him. Everyone thinks will help him overcome his depression. Tsubasa is really grateful and this reminds him of the page in Roberto's notebook where Sanae left the leaf, which said that football is a sport in which one can become friends with anyone. Tsubasa thanks Sanae for leaving the leaf on that page, and Sanae ask that he starts calling her by her name instead of "Anego". The others notice the bento that she made for him and that she is wearing a skirt, to which Ishizaki comments is gross, making her angry and foul-mouthed. Tsubasa gets the idea of having a full match instead of a simple confrontation with Wakabayashi, another Nankatsu vs. Shutetsu, this time with all rivals from the national tournament invited to make the match even more interesting. The prospect of this gives Tsubasa back his energy. With everyone's help, they send invitations to all, including Misaki, but unfortunately he couldn't be located. Once Wakabayashi arrives to Japan, Tsubasa personally invites him by shooting a ball from a hill towards Wakabayashi's mansion. The day of the match, there are uniforms of both Nanakatsu and Shutetsu so that guest players can choose whichever side they want. Urabe and Kishida join Nankatsu. From Meiwa, Wakashimazu, Hyuga and Sawada also join Nanakatsu, while Matsuyama and Oda from Furano, Misugi from Musashi and the Tachibana twins from Hanawa join Shutetsu. Nakanishi is also there, but with Wakayashi and Wakashimazu playing, he takes the chance to eat the famous Soccer Monaka, soccer ball-shaped cake filled with bean jam, from Shizuoka. Once the match begins Nankatsu attacks first and Hyuga shoots outside the penalty area, but Wakabayashi stops the ball. Still, Hyua thanks Tsubasa for the pass. As written in Roberto's notebook, Tsubasa switched to midfielder, trying to be the game maker for the first time in his football career. Sanae also does something new. Instead of cheering Tsubasa in her Japanese-style uniform, she uses a Western-style cheerleader uniform with miniskirt and pom-poms. In the second half, Misugi enters the match and Shutetsu gets the upper hand. Matsuyama shoots with a still-in-development Eagle Shot that Wakashimazu repels. Shutetsu finally scores with the Tachibanas' Skylab. Shutetsu use the Torikago (Bird Cage) to keep the score, but Nankatsu counters this by replacing Wakashimazu for Nakanishi in goalkeeping so that Wakashimazu can join the attack along with Sawada and Hyuga. The three of them break the Torikago, which allows Tsubasa to do one more play. As he gets ready to shoot, he considers using the Drive Shoot that was in Roberto's notebook, a technique which he still hasn't completed, but decides against it and passes the ball to Hyuga inside the penalty area. Hyuga manages to defeat Wakabayashi at point blank, but the ball hits the goal bar. Nevertheless, Tsubasa scores with an overhead kick, tying the match. At that point Misaki arrives. Okawa had heard that Misaki moved to Fukuoka in Kyushu, so he sent invitations to all schools in that city. The match ends in a tie, with no chance for Misaki to play, though, so Tsubasa says that since it's a tie, there should be extra time, which would allow Misaki to play. With the return of the Golden Combi, someone asks if Hyuga wants to play for Shutetsu in extra time. The story ends with a quote from Tsubasa himself: "Soccer is an incredibly fun sport where anyone can be your friend with just one ball!!" Gallery Weekly_Shonen_Jump_2008_36.jpg|Cover of Weekly Shonen Jump #36 (2008) where the story was originally published Endless_Dream_magazine_color_page.jpg|One-shot Color image (magazine edition) Endless_Dream_full_cover.jpg|Front cover, back cover of dust-jacket in booklet edition En_La_Liga_and_Endless_Dream_1.jpg|Booklet alongside Captain Tsubasa: Kaigai Gekito Hen en La Liga #2 (front) En_La_Liga_and_Endless_Dream_2.jpg|Booklet alongside Captain Tsubasa: Kaigai Gekito Hen en La Liga #2 (back) Sanae (ED 2008).jpg|Sanae (Endless Dream) Meiwa Trio (ED 2008).jpg Meiwa Trio (ED 2008) 2.jpg Category:Manga Category:One-shots Category:Side Stories